gonagaifandomcom-20200213-history
Yukari Tsuji
Yukari Tsuji is the 80s babe and the gf of Ryu Aikawa in the probably p0rn0 Kama Sutra. What doe does In soviet India, dr aiwaka has found this frozen chick named Sirene I mean Surya. In Calcutta hospital they revive her and its big news. Because modern tech isn't skilled enough to revive her, he's gonna use j-zz. his grandson Ryu is p-ssed at grandpa for being a male 5kank and ryus gf Yukari kisses the tv screen that's showing dr aiwkawa's interview and ryu feels it. Later, after Rudracin and Hige Godzilla caught Surya, while waiting for something to happen at their place, Yukari calls and Ryu tells her to f off. She threatens to jump out a window cuz shes a crazy chick and ryu comforts her. Later, after Rudracin has caught Ryu, Yukari is at the hospital with Surya. in a flashback its revealed Hige Godzilla black maled Yukari into saving Ryu in exchange for the Surya as he had a photo of Ryu about to get his parts destroyed by a buzzsaw like in the arcade Ninja Gaiden. then Hige Godzailla comes in the window and goons take out the cops. He takes her through the window into a tent hanging from a blimp and Indy Yakko gets on a rope below it. at the base hige Godzilla puts yukari in ryus cell and ryu tells her they're f'd. then the walls start closing in on em and they try blocking it with their clothes. anything for nudity eh Go Nagai? the hug nude and the walls stop b4 crushing em. wait, it was the sink stopping it. the sink crushes and yakko saves em my whizzing on the electrical system. so Rudracin is gonna marry Surya and dr aikawa and his homies get there as they put tracers on everyones clothes. oh and yukari and ryu are wearing some clothes now. the cops come and its an epic battle. Yukari sees Rudracin taking surya in a boat and they go after em. Rudracin is going to Shambala and wants eternal life as he needs to go there and get married with the cup for some reason. he sees ryu and homeis coming and uses the cup to open the gates of shambala in a rock wall and go through. the good guys drive off a cliff into it b4 it closes. After Ryu beats Rudracin and bnes Surya the credits show Hige goidzilla and Rudracin's men being arrested and Yakko and Ryu return by car somehow and everyone looks to the sky with everyone as the scene shows Suya in a glowing thing in space like Devilman, Hanappe Bazooka and that really creepy Lada Gaga video where she's in that flying womb or w/e. She was voiced by Chieko Honda who was Lea in Y's and Y's II, Beauty Club Leader (ep 10) and Noise in Wedding Peach (hot), Gloria and Natasha in Tekkaman Blade, Marie Mjolnir in Soul Eater, Yamigumo Nami in Silent Mobius, Konami Saitō (ep 7); Mami (ep 2); Ruri Okamoto (ep 7) in Shin Cream Lemon (a p0rn0e), Little Girl in Sexorcist (good f--k no), Telulu in Sailor Moon S, Azusa Arai in Rurouni Kenshin, Kozue Kaoru in Revolutionary Girl Utena, Yumi Mikogami (ep 4) in Nightmare Campus (another p0rn0e), Elpeo Ple; Ple Two in ZZ Gundam, Beni Tsubasa in Medabots (yeah!!), Tom Cat in Violence Jack Evil Town(moar p0rn0e), Setsuna Oomido and Tenshi in Grenadier (hot), Pochawatha (ep 4) in Dragon Ball, Chikako Ogawa in Devil Hunter Yohko (which had a good Sega Genesis Game), Mel (ep 1); Tomomi (ep 3) in Cream Lemon Climax - Ninki Manga-ga Zenshu (p0rn0e more), Narisu Madogiwa (ep 14); Ran (ep 10) in Cream Lemon(whats with all the p0rn0e?!), Manami Sayama in Corrector Yui (which I never saw) and someone in Jushin Liger. Category:Anime Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Kama Sutra Characters